1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for performing automatic photography based on photographing conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been techniques which determine whether a photographed image is adequate, and stores the image according to the result of the determination. For instance, a digital camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-51338 comprises: a facial recognition device which recognizes the face of a subject based on image information; a determination device which determines, based on information from the facial recognition device, whether the face is turned towards a predetermined direction, whether the eyes are closed, or whether the line of sight is directed towards the camera; as well as a subject recording operation control device which performs recording operations of the subject based on the determination results of the determination device.